Sleeping in the Wolf's den
by LunarGodess
Summary: Toboe has been acing really strange around Tsume lately and it's only after a certain confrontation in the cave that Tsume realizes why. Rated M for later chapters. Warning:Lemon! Slahfic-TsumexToboe
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping in the Wolf's Den - Chapter 1**

**Summary**: Toboe has been acting strange around Tsume lately and It's not until a certain confrontation in the cave that Tsume understands why...

**Pairing/s: **Toboe/Tsume and Hige/Blue later on.

**Warnings: **Slash! Swearing and violence later on.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

This is my first Wolf's Rain Fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxx **

_Why won't he say anything? He's trying to act cool but I know how he really feels, Cheza is gone and I know that it hurts him wether his blank expression shows it or not. He's the only one that hasn't cried, even Kiba, our big, tough pack leader that everyone looks up to did but then again, Kiba was the closest to Cheza out of all of us. I want to say something to break the silence but I hold my tongue waiting for the right moment..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Why is the kid staring at me? Honestly, you'd think that he actually cares about me sometimes, the way he acts. Maybe he does... But what does it matter, it's not like I care, and besides I thought I made it perfectly clear that I had no want or need for friends._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxx **

_Oh no, he's got that look on his face, he must've caught me staring at him! It's not like I mean to but sometimes I can't help it, the way his eyes dance and light up on the rare occasions where he smiles, his silvery-white hair that I just want to nuzzle into, that sexy little smirk he has and the exceedingly tight leather pants he has that show off every contour of his lower body, not that I'm complaining. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxx**

_He's doing it again and it's driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore..._Tsume whipped his head round and growled out in a menacing tone, "What is it, runt?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxx **

Toboe jumps backwards behind Hige at this sudden reaction from Tsume before stuttering out "N-Nothing, I-I was just... just waiting for someone to say something, I-It's been so quiet and lonely since Cheza left and..." he trailed off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxx **

Tsume smirked, "Yeah, well, it would be even quieter if you weren't here, I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me,okay?" And he began walking off to the forest on their right, hands in pockets and shoulders slightly hunched, the trademark Tsume look.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxx **

"Huh? Tsume wait! I-I just..." He was cut off by Tsume who replied with his usual, "Look, your really pissing me off!" God, how he loved that voice. He watched Tsume's back profile or rather his butt as it swayed slightly from side to side as he walked, he'd never _seen _a tighter ass!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxx**

_Honestly, the kid's been acting really weird since last Thursday, what could possibly have happened to screw him up so bad? And I thought he couldn't get any worse, what with all his whining and all._ He made a mental note to ask Kiba about what he could possibly have missed on Thursday.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxx **

_Aww, I've really messed up big this time, I hope he comes back soon, I'm really worried about him_ thought Toboe as he paced up and down the moist grass in front of their temporary den waiting for Tsume to return. "Huh, there he is!" He shouted excitedly before remembering the reason Tsume left in the first place and proceeded to quickly shut his mouth as Tsume walked past him, "I see you learnt your lesson then,runt" smirked Tsume.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxx **

Before Tsume could even get past the entrance to their cave, Toboe threw his arms around him and said, "I missed you Tsume!" Tsume threw Toboe aside and said, "If you ever do that again, you'll be the one taking a hike..._permanently!_" He looked down to see Toboe sobbing much like he had when he had killed that city girl's bird, his facial expressions softened though he still kept his mouth in a thin line 'Damn it, every time I reject this kid, he pulls this on me and I feel bad for it every _damn_ time!' Tsume sighs, "Listen kid, why don't you go find us all some food, 'cause I,for one,am starved!" Toboe nodded obediently and jogged off towards the same forest that Tsume had just come from.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxx **

_I feel so upset and worthless, I didn't mean to annoy Tsume again, only to show my affection, although, if I'm honest, I was kinda' hoping that he would return the feelings but I guess that's life for you_, Toboe sighed and began to make his way further into the forest, he needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxx **

Tsume walked into the cave and casually sat down and leaned against the rock that Hige was sitting on. He looked over to Kiba who was perched on his own rock a few metres away, he remembered his mental note from before and decided now was a good time seeing as Toboe wasn't here, "Sooooo..." he drawled out in his low, gravely voice, "anyone know what happened on Thursday to turn Toboe into even more of a screwed up little runt?" Kiba just sat staring at the wall and shrugged, not really caring, whereas Hige suddenly blushed a deep shade of red which did not go unnoticed by Tsume.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHigexxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Tsume spent a moment staring down Hige and willing him to talk, eventually he gave in and said something that sounded like " I saved him from a wet ork". "Excuse me? " said Tsume and Kiba in unison. Hige looked up and spoke clearly because his leader told him too,he was never going to repeat that for Tsume, he went at least 4 shades redder and said "I gave him the sex talk!"

* * *

Ooh, look at that! lol. A short chapter, I know but it helps set the mood and doesn't draw anything out for too long :)

**Chapter 2: **Toboe and Tsume make up and...nah, that's about it. Nothing much happens in the next chapter so it's only gonna' be a short one.

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping in the Wolf's Den - Chapter 2**

**Summary**: Toboe has been acting strange around Tsume lately and It's not until a certain confrontation in the cave that Tsume understands why...

**Pairing/s: **Toboe/Tsume and Hige/Blue later on.

**Warnings: **Slash! Swearing and violence later on.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Thanks's for the all the PM's about the first chapter and please don't be embarrassed to leave a review, you can always clear your search history ;) lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxx**

"THE WHAT!"cried Tsume, "The hell is wrong with you?! The kid's only 14, he's only just reached mating age, he doesn't need this kind of shit right now! He needs to focus on helping us find paradise!"

Hige simply replied, "Well, he asked me so I told him and don't take it out on me, who _knows_ where the kid even learnt about the kinds of things he was asking me about".

Tsume let out an audible sigh and massaged his temples with his forefinger and thumb allowing his fangs to slip through his glamour before storming off to see what was taking Toboe so long. _What on earth is wrong with these people?!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxx **

Toboe was making his way back with several rabbits hanging from his jaws and an especially big one in his arms feeling sorry for himself when suddenly, all thoughts left his mind as his hackles rose and he dropped his food before standing defensively in front of it and growling at the mysterious black figure making it's way towards him, He was about to make a fight or flight decision when the scent of the figure reached him and he realized who the familiar scent belonged to..."Tsume!" he cried, his eyes welling with tears of happiness, "does this mean you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxx **

Tsume looked thoughtful for a minute and said "Ah, sure, why the hell not?" He chuckled lightly and Toboe followed suit, they both laughed for a few moments keeping eye contact the whole time but Tsume quickly finished laughing and looked away awkwardly, Toboe sighed and said, "Well, I guess we should be making our way back now", he picked up the prey he had in his jaws previously and Reached down to pick up his larger kill where he met Tsume's hand, he looked up into Tsume's eyes and leaned forward slightly but Tsume quickly stood up and offered to carry the kill for Toboe, Toboe said "That's okay with me" in a rather disappointed tone and they began to make their way back to the rest of the pack. _That was_ _weird_ thought Tsume.

* * *

Ooh, only a short one but don't worry there's more to come and I think you're really gonna' like the next chapter :D

**Chapter 3: **Tsume try's to discuss the happenings of last Thursday night with Toboe but when thing's get tense, Toboe realises that he needs some help, and he needs it soon!

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping in the Wolf's Den - Chapter 3**

**Summary**: Toboe has been acting strange around Tsume lately and It's not until a certain confrontation in the cave that Tsume understands why...

**Pairing/s: **Toboe/Tsume and Hige/Blue later on.

**Warnings: **Slash! Swearing and violence later on.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Thank you for the PM's and once again, please feel free to review :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_I need to keep my cool and be more like Tsume, I may have been caught off guard this time but if it happens again, it could be game over..._ thought Toboe as he walked slightly behind Tsume on his way back to the cave, he might want to be equal in their relationship but he knew Tsume would freak out if Toboe revealed this and besides, he knew his place as an omega.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Does that kid ever stop sighing? Oh great he's staring again..._"Hey, runt, snap out of it!"_ I swear there's something wrong with him, he never stares at Hige or Kiba so what's his deal with me...wait?...nah, it can't be, although..._ "so, I heard that you had a_ cosy_, little chat with Hige last Thursday..." he smirked as a look of recognition and a deep blush crossed Toboe's face. "Really? I don't remember" said Toboe, trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice but Tsume's sensitive ears picked it up easily and he let loose a small chuckle which startled Toboe. "Oh? Well,_that's_ strange, Hige seems to think different, in fact Hige told me that you happened to be full of questions on this certain night but can't for the life of him figure out _why_..." He drew out this last word in one of the lowest and sexiest voices that Toboe had ever heard, and in response Toboe turned bright red. "I-I don't know W-What you're talking about" he said stubbornly before quickening his pace but Tsume held him back, "Remember your place, runt!" he growled in Toboe's ear causing his fangs to brush up against Toboe's sensitive lobe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_That voice is going to be the death of me,_ thought Toboe as a shiver ran down his spine that did not go unnoticed by Tsume who cocked an eyebrow but said no more as they reached the edge of the cave, _Finally!,_ thought Toboe,_ At least Tsume won't embarrass me in front of the oth-…_ his hopes were crushed as he walked in to see that the cave was empty and he was left all alone...with Tsume!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsume smirked at the ashen look on Toboe's face when he walked in expecting to get away from the embarrassment only to find that now there was no escape from it. "Where are the others?" asked Toboe shyly not really wanting to bring attention to himself. "I'll be damned if_I_ know" shrugged Tsume, _What do I care where they've gone, now if only the runt would get lost too, I'd get some time to myself for once instead of following Kiba and all his crap about paradise, I only said what I said to those bums back in the city 'cause they were pissing me off and I just wanted to leave, is that too much to ask? Oh great, he's staring again! But at least I can have some fun with him while we wait for the others and who knows, maybe he'll get embarrassed and run off, that would suit me just fine._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"So, as I was saying, are you sure you don't know what happened between you and Hige on Thursday?" Smirked Tsume. But Toboe was too far gone to answer, as he realised that through Tsume's tight leather pants, the faint outline of his manhood could only just be seen, he became aware that he was drooling but didn't care, he could stare at this particular view forever but it was obviously not to be as Tsume started shuffling and feeling uncomfortable before he shoved Toboe aside and called him a 'screwed up runt', turned around and walked away deciding that he needed a rest and some fresh air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_The hell is wrong with that kid? Hige must have messed him up more than I thought and speaking of Hige, where the hell are the other two members of their small pack?...Not that I'm worried, I'm just...bored is all, yeah...Just bored._ Tsume thought to himself as he sat alone outside the cave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_I didn't mean to, really, I just got caught off guard...Again._ Toboe realised how out of hand this was getting, he needed to talk to someone but who? Hige would just blab again, Kiba isn't really with it right now and he couldn't exactly talk to Tsume could he? He sat there with his head in his hand wishing with all his heart and soul that they would reach Cheza soon, he knew that she was the only one he could talk to and now she was gone, why did this have to happen now, of all times?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKibaxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We better be heading back now, Hige. It's getting dark and I don't want to leave those two on their own any longer than necessary" sighed Kiba, he hadn't wanted to come out here as he knew that Toboe would have caught plenty of food already but as Hige said, you can never have too much food when you don't know where your next meal is coming from. Besides, maybe the fresh air would do him some good, he was already beginning to feel better but any longer and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself running astray in search of Cheza, he could wait for now, they would move out in the morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Damn it, it's getting dark where are those two, any longer spent alone with the kid and I'm gonna' go insane, for all I know, it may already be too late, I could already be in an institute back home and my whole reality could just be an illusion created by my mind to fill the dark void that's been missing ever since that damn flower girl left, I was fine before I ever met her._ Tsume shook his head to abandon these dark thoughts and returned back to an awaiting Toboe inside the cave deciding that he better make sure he hadn't hurt the kid too much, not that he cared or anything, but the kid might be valuable in their search for paradise, whether it exists or not.

* * *

This was the longest chapter so far and I guess I'm happy with it soooo, yeah! :)

**Chapter 4: **The gang have found Chezah and Toboe decides to talk to her whilst Tsume talks to a now much better, Kiba.

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping in the Wolf's Den - Chapter 4**

**Summary**: Toboe has been acting strange around Tsume lately and It's not until a certain confrontation in the cave that Tsume understands why...

**Pairing/s: **Toboe/Tsume and Hige/Blue

**Warnings: **Slash! Swearing and violence later on.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Thank's for the reviews and I am soooooo sorry that it took this long for chapter 4 to come out. I had literally no inspiration at all, but it's thanks to BlueLuna17 that this chapter came up at all so I'd like to say thank you very much to her for being so nice to me and for the inspiration her friendship unknowingly gave me :) :3 :p

Btw, this chapter is set a 9 days after the last one so they have already found Chezah and have rescued her and Blue has also joined them :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToboexxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toboe sat on a rock near the entrance of the cave and stared at Chezah and Kiba, waiting until it was time for Hige, Blue and Kiba to go hunting. Once they had found Chezah, they had decided that the safest plan was to return to the cave they had rested in previously which suited everyone just fine because they now knew the area very well and knew the safest places to hide in-case of an attack.

A few minutes later, they left and Tsume decided to go "take a leak". Toboe saw his chance and moved over to Chezah, he told her all about his strange feelings and dreams and what Hige had told him, he also told her who he had these feelings for and blushed crimson when Chezah revealed that she already knew this and that she had been sensing it for a long time.

"You should tell Tsume about your feelings for him", she said in her soft, sweet voice and before Toboe could protest, she said, "I have sensed that Tsume has been wanting to talk to you about this for quite some time but that you had been avoiding him, is this true?"

Toboe admitted that it was.

"Then you should speak to Tsume about this to see if he returns these feelings for you" she said, but for once, her soft voice did not help to comfort him one bit.

The truth was that Toboe had always known that this was up to him and that all Chezah could do was encourage him and so he decided that he would tell Tsume...tonight!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTsumexxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsume hadn't really needed to "take a leak", he just wanted to see what Toboe had to say, it was obvious that he had been itching to talk to Chezah all week but it was hard when Kiba was always by her side and he knew that the second Kiba left, the kid would jump at the opportunity...needless to say, he was shocked by what he heard.

"Sure I knew all about it, it was just diferent hearing it actually come from him though and I know I shouldn't have listened but..." Tsume trailed off when he realised that he had no good reason to have spyed on Toboe other than out of pure curiosity.

He had run straight to Kiba when after he had heard Toboe's little confession in the cave, not really knowing what else to do.

Kiba sat next to him high up on a tree branch where they could not be heard by Hige and Blue who were still hunting.

"I understand" replied Kiba in that wise voice of his which, at any other time, would've annoyed the hell out of Tsume but right now, it was obvious that said man just didn't care about anything else but what had been said back in the cave.

"I just...don't know what to do" he admitted as Kiba put a comforting arm around him and let out a small chuckle when Tsume shrugged it off, some things never change.

Tsume looked up as Kiba began to speak again, "You need to figure out whether you return these feelings for Toboe or not and if you don't then please, let him down gently, and if you do...well, I know a great place where you won't be interupted" the horrified expression on Tsume's face said it all as Kiba winked before the two burst out laughing.

Tsume felt a lot better on the walk back to the cave than he had in weeks and couldn't wait to sort things out with Toboe. Hopefully, both would feel better by tomorow, however Tsume felt...

* * *

Hehe, a bit off a cliffy there but don't worry, I know exactly what I want to write and I'll make sure to get it up some time this week, maybe even tomorow or Tuesday if I can :) And just so you know, I've changed my writing style on the other chapter's too but the dialogue is the same :)

**Chapter 5: **S-E-X! You have been warned! And some small romance from Hige and Blue too :)

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


End file.
